


Tales of the Apocalypse

by NothingImportant



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImportant/pseuds/NothingImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just starting writing this tonight. First chapter is very set-up mainly background to the story. Please give feedback will try and update soon.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just starting writing this tonight. First chapter is very set-up mainly background to the story. Please give feedback will try and update soon.

Chapter 1: 

Time. Time is something that is easy to forget, but is always there to remind you that yours is running out. When the bombs dropped Alex was still in college and was already close to the shelter. She was one of the lucky ones and got there in time. So she survived. Some would say that she was unlucky, now that life as she had known it was over. No electricity, no order, no comforts. 

She let the that train of thought occupy her mind only for a moment. It was no use to let despair take over her. After a couple of weeks she had exited the shelter convinced that it was safe. Everyone else told her she would be dead in an instant, but joke was on them, cause she was alive. She didn't look back and thought that everyone else in that shelter was probably still down there, or most likely dead because the store of food would have run out long ago. Now it’s been a year and she is doing what she does best: surviving. 

She repacks everything that she has to her name and looks at her sleeping companion. She met Kelley about a month into the “apocalypse.” She had been traveling back to her hometown to see if anyone in her family had survived. She had seen Kelley off in the distance and when they finally got in range of each other they had realized that neither was a looter or thief trying to do the other harm. So they had decided to travel together for the sake of safety. 

Alex packed what little food they had, and even less water into her pack. Next she packed her spare change of clothes and the tools needed to start a fire. She grabbed the cooking pot and set it next to Kelley. Finally she packed what little ammo she had and picked up her pistol. She thought on the one time she actually had to use it. She had been looking for food in an old convenience store with Kelley when a rabid dog had charged her. Instinctively she shot and luckily she had hit her target. Initially she felt terrible that she had killed an animal, but it was a kill or be killed world. 

Shortly after the bombs had been dropped, all form of government in the United States had ceased to exist. She had heard reports that bombs had been dropped in Europe also and that their governments had also collapsed. But it wasn’t long before little groups began to take land and form new governments. It didn’t take long for five groups to really stand out and take out all other threats to their new regimes. There was the Pacific Coast Republic which had territory along the Pacific Ocean. There was also the New United States which was situated in New England stretching to DC. There was the Texas Republic which was predominately what used to be Texas and Oklahoma. There was the Plains Nation which consisted of most of the corn belt, and finally the Southeast Republic which was basically Florida, Georgia and Alabama. Everything else was unclaimed and extremely dangerous. Currently she and Kelley were in an unclaimed territory just outside of the Pacific Coast Republic. 

These territories were unpatrolled and a lot of wild animals that thought you were their next meal. You also had to worry about people who would kill you for half a meal in these areas. Their goal was too make it to Seattle which was the capital of the Pacific Coast Republic. 

Kelley started to stir and finally rose from her slumber. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at Alex. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier? We’re wasting daylight.”

“I just got up and packed my stuff, I was going to wake you. I think we should make it to Seattle in the next couple of days if we don’t run into any difficulties.”

“Sweet.” Kelley replied as she buckled her sheathe to her belt. She then put the sword into the sheathe and gathered her things. She had found the sword in a house they had made camp in a couple of months ago. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

They quickly covered the ashes of the fire they had make the previous night and started walking. They were starting to get into he suburbs of Seattle which made their walk much more difficult. There were still abandoned cars in the middle of the roads and once they got into residential parts of the cities, the roads were torn up and houses lay crumbling and falling apart to either side of the road. 

After they had walked for a few hours they came upon a Wal-Mart store that looked like it was still in pretty good shape. 

“Should we even go in? I mean by now it has to be picked clean.” Kelley asked.

“I know but we are running low on food and water. And I don’t really think we are good enough hunters to survive off the land yet.” Alex replied.

“Fine, but I don’t have a good feeling about this. It’s in too good of condition for someone not to have gotten everything, or for people to have it as a base.”

“So we’ll be extra careful Kelley.”

Alex pulled her gun out, silently hoping that she wouldn’t need to use it. Kelley pulled out her sword and sighed, “Ok lets go.”

Alex opened the door and they stepped inside. Immediately they went to the non-perishable food aisles. They found a couple of cans that hadn’t been taken and put them in their packs. 

“Well this is good for a couple of meals. I think we should head to the pharmacy and see if there are any meds that we could use,” Alex said.

They walked over to the pharmacy and found that the area was picked clean.

“Crap!” Alex said frustrated.

“Come on, I’m sure theres some in a house somewhere,” Kelley replied. 

Alex sighed and they turned to walk out of the store. As they walked back to the entrance Kelley found a box of Band-aids on the floor that she picked up and silently put in her pack. They both knew that they were essentially useless unless they got minor cuts, but they both felt better by having them. 

As they approached the entrance a voice suddenly commanded, “Stop! Turn around slowly.”

They both turned around to see two women standing behind them. One had a pistol like Alex’s leveled at Kelley’s head and the other had a crossbow aimed right at Alex.

“Shit….” Alex thought.


	2. Kelley's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is getting a little bit somewhere :)

Chapter 2: Kelley’s POV

Kelley glances over at Alex and sees the worry etched across Alex’s face. She quickly tried to assess the situation and the possible ways that it could be resolved without resorting to violence. Which God knows, is pretty much the only way to resolve things these days. Especially in the unclaimed territories.

“Ok” Kelley says as she lays her sword down. Alex looks over likes she’s crazy but follows suit and drops her gun. “What can we do for you ladies?” Kelley asks. 

“This is our home, you came in here and stole our food. Now give it back.” The one with the gun said.

“Hey ok, we didn’t realize. We thought it was abandoned. If you let me grab my pack I’ll get the food out.” Kelley replied.

As she was reaching behind her the one with the crossbow spoke up, “Hold it! I’ll grab the pack, don’t need you pulling a gun and doing something stupid.”

Kelley put up her hands in a sign of peace and let the woman grab her pack and open it. She took out the cans of food they had foraged and shoved the pack back into Kelley’s hands.

“Look we’re just trying to get to Seattle see if we can do some good up there. We’ll get out of your way and just move on.” Alex said.

The two women looked at each other. The one with the gun, who had dark hair and a face that said she tolerated no nonsense spoke, “Why? You’re just kids what could you possibly want there?”

“We want stability and to help the Republic create some sort of peace and order.” Kelley responded. “We’re sorry about the food.”

“That doesn’t matter. Seattle is dangerous right now. We recently left from there to come here and start over.”

“Everywhere is dangerous right now. The territories more than the republics. We just want to feel safe.” Alex responded.

The women laughed. “If you believe that your stupid. These territories are by far safer than the republics. At least out here you won’t go missing just because you said something bad about the wrong person.” The woman with the gun said. 

“Why do you say that?” Kelley asks, suspicion clear in her voice.

“Just trust us ok. We’ve clearly been out in the wild longer than you guys have.”

The woman with the crossbow had been silent throughout much of the conversation, but suddenly she spoke up, “Maybe you guys should stick with us for awhile. We’ll show you what we mean.”

The woman with the gun looked quickly at her friend, “Abby seriously, all they will do is slow us down!”

“Hope, their just kids. Plus it would be good to have a couple more eyes right now.”

The woman named Hope walked over to the one named Abby and started talking. Kelley could tell that they were arguing but in the end they seemed to agree and walked apart. 

“All right you guys are gunna stick with us for a bit. We’ll take you close to Seattle, then you can decide if you wanna keep going or stick with us.” Abby said. 

“Uh, Kelley do you think this is a good idea?” Alex asks, with a hint of alarm in her voice.

Kelley thought about it. They had no idea who these two were, but it would be nice to have a larger group. But that didn’t mean she trusted them.

“Ok, more people seems like a good idea,” she said.

Alex looked at her but didn’t argue. 

“Cool follow us to what was the staff room, we got one more that we need to get before we head out.” Abby said.

They followed Abby and Hope brought up the rear. Kelley knew that they did this so she and Alex wouldn’t run.

They walk to the very back of the store, through the toy aisles which depressingly enough were still stocked to the fullest. Kelley thought about grabbing some lego’s but decided that it probably wasn’t the best idea that she’s ever had. When they get to the door that is marked “Staff Lounge” Abby stops and knocks three times on the door in quick succession followed by two long knocks. The door is opened quickly and another woman around Abby and Hopes age stands there.

“What the hell guys, are we just picking up any random stragglers we see now?” She asks.

“No Carli, these two want to go to Seattle, and we’re going to show them the way.” Abby responds.

“No, no way are we going back there.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll change their minds soon enough. And oh I don’t think we actually ever got your names….” Abby says.

Kelley looks at Alex and knows that she isn’t going to say anything so she does.

“I’m Kelley, and this is Alex.”

 

*********

After the three older women packed their gear and made sure they had everything that they needed they left the Wal-Mart. Carli took the lead like it was her job to take point. Abby grabbed Alex and said something about watching their rear. Which left Kelley with Hope. Hope who hadn’t cracked a smile since they had met her. Kelley was a little intimated but resolved not to make a fool of herself in front of this woman. 

“So your friend doesn’t seem to trust us all that much. But to be fair I don’t trust you guys either,” are the first word out of Hope’s mouth after they start walking.

“Well right back at ya, Hope.”

Kelley swore she saw Hope almost smile when she said that. “That might be the smartest thing that you have said all day.”

That did make Kelley smile. As she smiled Hope frowned. Kelley realized too late that Hope wasn’t joking and was being serious. Whoops, Kelley thought way to make them respect me more.

They kept walking for the remainder of the day until Carli told everyone to stop about an hour before sundown. 

“Hey guys it looks like there’s a little clearing with at least some tree cover that we could spend the night under.”

Kelley followed the others to the spot. It was off the road which was nice but it really didn’t have that much cover if it decided to rain.

When they got there Alex went to work building a fire until Carli came up beside and asked her what she was doing.

“Building a fire so we can have a hot meal,” Alex responded.

“No, not out here. People could see and that could be a whole mess of problems.”

“But….”

“No buts about it, we eat a cold meal,” Abby said as she entered the conversation. “Did you guys make fires?”

“Yes,” Kelley responded.

Hope walked up to her and said, “I guess it’s good your with us now. We’ll teach you the smart way to survive. Sounds like you guys would probably die without us.”

Kelley felt anger rising inside of her at being so casually dismissed like that. However she knew better than to actually argue with these women, who seemed to honestly have much more survival experience than either her or Alex.

Alex however couldn’t stop herself from saying something.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she retorted.

Kelley cringed to herself knowing that now they would probably be getting a lecture.

Abby started to laugh while Hope glared at Alex. 

“Well let’s just say that the wildlife isn’t the most dangerous thing out here. Neither are the random people that you will encounter. Just hope you never run into a patrol from one of the Republic’s. They are nasty.” Abby explained.

“But the Republic’s are here to help people and make the territories safe.” Alex argued. She looked to Kelley for support, but Kelley decided that being quiet was the best option.

Carli looked at Alex. “Yeah that’s what they want you to think. Until you get in their way or don’t do what they want.”

Alex had no answer for this and Kelley didn’t really want to find out. So she ate her cold meal of beans. (It would be beans, only supporting all the cliches that there was before the apocalypse actually hit.)

When they were done eating, Carli told them that everyone had to take a turn keeping watch sometime during the night. When Kelley and Alex gave them a blank stare, Carli rolled her eyes and told them that for an hour and a half each of them would make sure that nothing disturbed them at night. If anything dangerous was around they were to wake the others up and they would take care of it. Of course she gave Kelley the first watch. Thankfully nothing happened during her watch and she woke Abby up and fell asleep.

Luckily nothing happened during the night, so when everyone was fully awake and a had a little water they set off again towards Seattle. They walked for a few hours before they stopped for lunch, which was of course cold. 

After lunch they walked for a bit until they smoke rising up into the air.   
“That can’t be good.” Carli said.

“We should be fine, they generally don’t start burning things until they leave,” Hope responded. “Plus might be some good stuff that we can’t afford to miss.”

Kelley glanced over at Alex, who just shrugged her shoulders. They continued walking until they were in sight of the small village. The fires had pretty much burned themselves out, but what Kelley saw made her want to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hope’s POV

Hope saw the bodies. She saw the way that they were strewn across the streets and seemingly discarded at random. She also say the way Kelley tensed and the way Alex nearly threw up. She figured that this was the first time either one of them had seen something like this. She however was used to it. Abby, Carli and herself had seen things that were straight out of a horror movie countless times. 

“Shit,” is all she says.

Abby looks over at her and arches an eyebrow and then glances at Kelley and Alex. 

“They’ll be all right. They have to be.” Hope says.

Abby just shrugs and walks over and starts to investigate the scene. 

“I can’t believe that raiders would torch a whole town.” Alex said with a hitch to her voice.

“I seriously doubt this was just raiders,” Carli snaps.

“Then who would have done it?” Alex asked.

“The Pacific Coast Republic.”

When she heard the random voice, Hope turned around and raised her gun. She saw that the speaker was a woman about Alex and Kelley’s age. She had her hands raised in the air like it was a stick up. She had an amused expression on her face.

“You can shoot me, but by the content of your conversation, I’d say we’re on the same side.”

“Who are you and how do you know the Republic is responsible for this?” Hope asked.

“I live here. Or used to live here. I was out gathering supplies and when I came back the Republic was in the process of burning the town. So I hid. I feel like a coward, but that’s the only way I survived. I’ve been here looking for my family. And you can guess where they are.”

“Why did the Republic do this?” Kelley asks.

“Hmm, dude you don’t know much do you. We haven’t been paying our dues. Guess we decided to put our faith into something else. But didn’t work out for us.”

“Are you saying this whole town joined up with the rebellion?” Hope asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, I mean it’s a good goal to reestablish the United States, don’t you think?”

“It’s a pipe dream,” is all Hope says as she walks away. “And this is what happens when you join up.”

The three older women begin to walk out of the town.

“Hey wait, shouldn’t she maybe come with us?” Alex asks.

“Whatever.” is all Carli responds.

The other women runs and catches up to them. “Thanks, I’m Tobin by the way.”

“Cool, I’m Alex and this is Kelley. The three up there are Hope, Abby and Carli. You’ll get used to them.”

“Awesome.”

“So our group keeps growing.” Abby says to Hope with a grin.

“So it does. Hopefully they don’t slow us down.” 

Hope turned to the three younger women. “We’re still going to Seattle right? To help the Republic,” she asks with a smirk.

Tobin instantly tenses up and looks questioningly at Alex. 

“No let’s go to where you guys wanted to go.” Alex responds. “Sorry we didn’t believe you guys.”

“Ok good let’s go. At least now you guys aren’t so naive to the dangers that are out there.” 

Hope turns around and they start walking back the way they came. She thinks that hopefully these three will begin to understand what they are up against, and that they will be able to hold their own against the world. They need to so that they can survive, and now that they are traveling with Abby, Carli and herself, they need to so that they don’t get us killed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a while. And I can't seem to be able to write long chapters....its a problem.....

Chapter 4: Kelley’s POV

With the addition of Tobin, Kelley felt like her and Alex were on more equal footing with the olde women of the group. They finally had a third person who identified more with them than with Hope or Abby. Tobin fit in easily with Alex and Kelley, and sometimes it felt like she was their long lost sister. Kelley could tell that their conversations and actions sometimes annoyed the older women, especially Carli. She could tell that Abby was amused by them, but she couldn’t get a good read on Hope. 

Now that they were heading east instead of back to Seattle, they pace slowed a bit. They spent more time at abandoned buildings and towns looking for supplies that they would need to continue on their journey. The hardest things to find were clean water and food that actually still had a little bit of taste to it. Kelley was used to drinking water that wasn’t 100% clean, but she knew that in this world you had to make sacrifices and chance things. So far she hadn't had any issues. 

After a few days of walking, they decided to stop in what used to be a small town. Hope and Abby starting to make a small camp while Carli stood lookout. They sent the three younger girls to go scavenging.

“Just make sure you guys are back soon, and don’t get yourselves killed!” Carli yelled at them. 

Kelley walked next to Alex while Tobin walked a little ahead of them. They went to the center of the small town and were immediately drawn to a large house in the center of town. 

“Wonder who lived there?” Tobin asked.

“Probably someone who didn’t really care for people less fortunate than him,” Alex responded.

Kelley lightly punched Alex in the shoulder, “You would think something like that.”

Alex punched her back and Kelley felt lightning move down her arm. “Let’s go in shall we? That place has to have some sweet stuff left over.”

They walked up to the door and found that the latch had already been broken. Kelley hesitated but thought that whoever had done that was probably long gone. As they entered the house they were in a large foyer area with a hall leading to the left and right. The foyer extended back into a living area. 

“Let’s go left!” Alex said as she headed that way.

Tobin and Kelley looked at each other. “She doesn’t think before she does stuff does she?” Tobin asked.

“Not really.” 

They followed Alex into what was once a master bedroom. The room was pretty much trashed. The bedding had been ripped to shreds and all of the dresser drawers were thrown all over the place. Clothes were strewn across the floor, like someone had been looking for something. It was apparent that looters had already been in this room. They gave it a good search, but they found nothing that was useful. They walked back to the foyer and went down the right hallway. Here they found a dining room and a kitchen. 

In the kitchen they found it had been relatively untouched. They found some old bottles of water in the refrigerator. They quickly grabbed those and stuffed them into their packs.

“Hope will be happy we found some clean water. She is always complaining about having to drink contaminated water.” Kelley remarked. 

They went back to the foyer and went upstairs, using the back stairwall.

Here they found two more bedrooms and a bathroom. They searched the bedrooms, which were also in sad shape. Here the furniture was completely destroyed. They found some old stale chips in one of the bedrooms, but they decided to leave them there when a small rat scurried out from one of the bags.

Finally they decided to check the bathroom. Tobin went in to check it out and a minute later she called out, “Hey I think I know why this person was so rich.”

She came out of the bathroom holding a bag of cocaine. “So this was a drug lord’s house.” she said.

“Well maybe not. He could just have been buying from someone,” Kelley replied.

“Well we just need to check the basement before we leave,” Alex reminded them. 

They headed down stairs and walked to the basement. They started searching the basement and soon found that they wouldn’t be able to find anything useful. 

“Well I guess that was a success based on the water we found.” Tobin said.

Suddenly a group of armed men turned the corner. “Well take that water. Requisitioned by the Pacific Coast Republic.”

“Wait what, no!” Kelley exclaimed. “We need that for our group!”

“Doesn’t matter, plus didn’t you know it was illegal to be out in the wilderness without a military escort? And you must be with the other three we apprehended.”

Suddenly Kelley felt a hand grasp hers. She looked over and Alex was gripping her tightly. Weirdly enough Kelley got butterflies. What a time for this, she thought to herself. 

Kelley looked over at Tobin and Alex. She gave them a look that hoped said that they should try and make a break for it. Suddenly as if on cue all three girls started to run. Kelley didn’t look to see were Tobin or Alex went but she ran as fast as she could. She ran down a small side street. She wasn’t really looking when she tripped over a piece of debris in the middle of the street. Before she could get up she felt someone roughly grab her.

“Got ya. Did you really think you could outrun us?”

The soldier pulled Kelley to her feet and started walking her to the center square, where they first were confronted by the Republic soldiers. She say that Alex and Tobin were already there in the hands of the soldiers. Tobin had a fat lip and was bleeding from her arm. Kelley smiled weakly at the other two. Kelley felt a sense of relief that Alex was okay.

They were then marched to were the older women had set up camp. They too were in the hands of the Republic. Hope, Carli and Abby were in much worse shape than the three younger women. 

“They put up quite a bit more of a fight. Lucky for you, we didn’t have to hurt you guys as much.” The soldier marching Kelley mocked. 

Kelley looked at the older women and suddenly felt ashamed. She should have put up more of a fight.

“Ok ladies,” the commanding officer said with a smirk, “you are out here illegally without escort and with weapons. Now what should we do about that? I’m thinking we’ll take you to a prison camp about ten miles from here.”

Kelley grimaced to herself. This was the worst thing that could have happened to them and she didn’t see a way out of it.


End file.
